Wreck It Ralph Drabble Collection
by AliseEve
Summary: Just random 100 or 200 word drabbles, they won't all necessarily connect to each other, and may contain multiple pairings, and various scenarios that pop into my head. May also contain multi drabble arcs that get stuck in my head. Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph
1. Unplugged

**AN: Just a short 200 word drabble that popped into my head. I have an idea for another, if Sims 3 Seasons doesn't completely distract me I may be able to write it tonight, I hope you enjoy the drabble.**

All game characters know their games don't last forever. It's easy to forget though, especially when your game has been there for years.

Fix it Felix Jr. was an old game. Oldest in the building, the characters had seen many games come and go, but for some reason, there was a sense that everything would be ok, as long as Felix and Ralph still did their jobs.

So when Mr. Litwick announced that he was getting a new game, no one really blinked. At least until they saw the red sign on the front of their console. "OUT OF SERVICE".

They knew they weren't staying together, Ralph was going to Sugar Rush, that was a given. Felix to Hero's Duty but the Nicelanders, and other unplugged characters were going to be homeless. Sure some of them could slip into a few of the remaining older games, but it was getting harder to find a game where their older coding could fit.

When the day came to unplug two characters were the last to leave, saying their goodbye's to their home. Ralph and Felix watched as their world disintegrated, passing through the barrier just moments before their world was no more.


	2. Surprise

**AN: 100 word drabble this time...hope ya'll enjoy.**

In retrospect he could tell you that he knew something was wrong the first night he owned the arcade. He had fallen asleep in his small office, waking up to voices from the arcade, they'd stopped almost as soon as he sat up, he dismissed it as a dream then.

Years later that he would remember that day, and many incidents like it.

On the day he walked back into the arcade after hours.

The day he saw Fix it Felix on the Hero's Duty screen perched on one knee, holding a ring, looking lovingly at that game's main character.


	3. Bad Guy

**AN: Really shouldn't be writing before work...anyway this one is about Turbo, enjoy.**

Everyone always said he was a bad guy. They used him as an example of how Bad Guys acted. They used him as a warning, to all new games, to don't look for more than what was in your programming.

They talked about him taking over games in the arcade, talked about his destructions of several games over the years, talked about his near destruction of Sugar Rush.

There was one thing a lot of them forgot about when talking about Turbo though.

One thing that had been forgotten over time.

Turbo had been the Good Guy in his game.


	4. Friends

**AN: Okay Okay, don't expect this pace to keep up, but anyway hope you enjoy the story and I'll see what else pops into my head. **

Child characters were not uncommon in their world. In recent years they'd seen an increase in them, usually however, they had some sort of adult counterpart or adult in their game that cared for them. Unless their game was unplugged, the child characters tended to stay in their own games as well.

So he hadn't had any real experience with them.

In his thirty years he'd only seen a handful of kids, and most of the time they ran away from him.

Vanellope was the first child character he'd met who wasn't afraid of him.

She was his first friend.


	5. Aftermath pt 1

**AN: Part 1 of a 2 part drabble (this one is 200 words, the next one probably will be too) can't promise when part 2 of this will be out, possibly tomorrow night.**

They hadn't had any time to explain when they rushed back. They had barely enough time to get everyone back into the game and into place before the arcade opened and their game was under scrutiny by Mr. Litwak and the repairman.

He knew one thing though, the Nicelanders were angry at him.

He saw it in their glares.

He heard it in their harsh whispers between players.

He felt it every time the tossed him off the building that day, every impact with the hard ground quicker than the next.

He didn't blame them. He had almost caused the game to be unplugged, they didn't know why, or the whole story.

When the arcade closed, they ganged up on him, yelling angrily, telling him everything they thought of him. He sat there and took it, wishing he had been able to escape to see Vanellope and tell her how well she'd done racing.

He wanted so to yell at them, tell what he did, then run, go visit Sugar Rush. But he couldn't, he couldn't do that again. He knew what they though, he knew what they felt.

The citizens of his game hated him more than ever now.


	6. Aftermath pt 2

**AN: Here's part 2, a switch in the POV but I think it works. One more day until I'm off a whole week! Enjoy!**

He wished he'd had the chance to explain everything before their game started, wished he could have done more than quietly admonish them during the day, but he'd not known the extent of what they were doing until he heard the yells and came down from his apartment to see Ralph forlornly sitting in the mud puddle, the Nicelanders surrounding him, taking out their anger on the larger man.

He jumped in of course, helping his new friend and brother up, ignoring the shocked looks of the townspeople as he did so. They hadn't learned anything.

Without Ralph, there was no game.

Without Ralph they would all be unplugged. They needed him.

Quickly he led Ralph to his apartment, the townspeople could wait, Ralph was more important.

Later once he was sure Ralph was okay he'd go down and yell at the others and make sure all of them knew the truth, that all of them knew how they'd almost caused their game to be unplugged.

Or maybe he'd just tell Calhoun and Vanellope how Ralph was treated.

Visions of gunfire and candy coated death flashed through his mind and he shuddered.

Maybe they could handle it themselves for now.


	7. Aftermath pt 3

**AN: Ok so I may have underestimated this plot bunny. Drabble 3 for Aftermath (This may have some more parts I'll try to title the chapters of the drabbles that connect together so it's easy to tell), this one is only 100 as opposed to the 200 words of the last two parts but, ah well hope you enjoy anyway :).**

They hadn't expected the girls to arrive in Fix it Felix Jr.

After all they expected both would be busy in their respective games.

They'd been sitting in Felix's apartment talking about what had happened, and coming up with plans to explain the situation and to make things better, when they heard the gunshot, followed by a kart engine revving.

Both of them froze as they heard Gene's voice talking, then screaming for Felix.

A smirk grew on both of their faces as they heard the second gunshot and the sound of a kart revving again.

Their girls were here.


	8. Aftermath pt 4

**AN: I really need to be cleaning, guest coming tomorrow, sigh. Curse the draw of Sims 3 and writing :P Anyway I think I'm stuck in this universe for awhile, though this could very well be a stand alone. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

Neither had intended to come to the eight bit game.

Vanellope told herself that she could have stayed and done anything she wanted in Sugar Rush, she didn't have to take her kart and drive out just to see if she could. The memory of standing by the barrier as candy cy-bugs menacingly approached coming to the front of her mind. She just wanted to explore the world outside her game, if she happened to run into her best friend even better.

Sargent Calhoun didn't really know why she had ventured out of her game, she told herself it was just to make sure no other suspicious cy-bug activity was around. She was most definitely not looking for the quaint little handyman who had wormed his way into her world and seemed to take permanent residence in the back of her mind

They got lots of strange looks, the colorful candy coated racer, zooming around Game Central Station in her messy candy coated kart, and the high definition soldier holding a dangerous looking gun.

Neither had been out of their game long when they bumped into each other (quite literally) outside the game they both denied wanting to go to.


	9. Aftermath pt 5

**AN: Ok brain is officially stuck, though I may just write the aftermath drabbles as they come to me then work on them in a separate file to make them longer and more detailed for a full story. I'd want it to be nearly complete at least in drabble form before I did that though, or it may end up like some of my other stories and on permanent hold...Good news is I'm off the whole week.**

Gene was confused. First Felix had defended Ralph and glared at them as he led the villain away.

Then two visitors had arrived.

He went to ask what they were doing, wasting no time in telling them all about his game. The other Nicelanders joining him as he explained the way things were to the two. He didn't notice the visitors grow angrier as he spoke until he ended up being held up in the air by his neck, the others being surrounded by the candy kart, the soldier firing her gun.

This was Ralph's fault he just knew it.


	10. Moppet pt 1

**AN: The start of a second drabble series (don't worry aftermath will be written when more ideas appear) based off an idea Stinkfly3 sent me in a pm. If you want to PM ideas I don't mind but I can't promise I'll write them. I'll try but I can't promise. Anyway this one is Moppet, based off Moppet girl in the movie. Hope you enjoy.**

The arcade was like a home to her, it was her favorite place to go after school.

She'd been coming there since she was four, her much older brothers dragging her there when they were forced to watch her. Not that they did much watching mind you, the moment they got into the arcade, they made sure she knew not to leave the building, gave her four dollars in quarters, then disappeared.

She would wander around playing games and memorizing the games and their characters, imagining they were talking to her, or cheering her on.

They were her first friends.


	11. Moppet pt 2

**AN: Moppet is an interesting character. Since not much is known I can do what I want :P I don't know if you'll get any more today, got a dentist appointment and then an early thanksgiving dinner (brother and future sister in law have to work Thanksgiving so we're celebrating early) but we shall see. Anyway Enjoy!.**

Sometimes she would imagine the characters were watching out for her. Like when she fell asleep in a corner of the arcade when she was five. Her brothers forgetting her in their haste to go out with some girls they had met.

She didn't remember much about that night, when she was found the next morning she told her mom she wasn't afraid because the little people at the arcade talked to her. No one believed her, dismissing it as an active imagination.

After all, she'd been found standing in front of Fix It Felix Jr. talking to the screen.


	12. Moppet pt 3

**AN: Moppet is interesting to write. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

By the time she was seven she'd become the unofficial mascot of the arcade. Staying until closing time, learning all she could about the games, even if she couldn't play them well. She knew them better than anyone, spending hours just watching the screens, talking to the characters.

She was always watched out for, Mr. Litwak and the older gamers always watched out for her.

Even when her brothers stopped wanting to come to the arcade, her parents let her because they knew everyone kept an eye on her.

They even had a name for her.

They called her Moppet.


End file.
